beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Base - Volcano Change Base
Blade Base - Volcano Change Base is a Blade Base released as part of the Magnacore System. It debuted with the release of Dranzer V. Description * Weight: 6.6 grams Carrying on the tradition of Dranzer Blade Bases having a mode change gimmick, Volcano Change Base has two modes, Attack Mode and Endurance Mode. This is achieved through a unique two-part design which uses the Magnecore system's magnetic gimmick to hold the Base together. The upper half of the Base is fairly simple, a small, mostly circular part that has little structural purpose, serving mainly to cover the Spin Gear and give the appearance of a complete Blade Base when combined with its lower half. It is so short, in fact, that it ends at the same height as the bottom of the Spin Gear Core. While it does house the Base Clips, they themselves only serve to hold this part of the Base in place. The lower half of Volcano Change Base consists of a metal shaft with one end Flat, labelled Semi-Flat by Takara presumably due to its relatively small width (given a lack of significant bevelling), and used for Attack Mode, and the other Sharp, used for Endurance Mode. In the middle of this shaft is a small circular platform, which is surrounded by a free-spinning plastic disk, which, while not supported by a bearing, allows for comparable Life After Death to weaker bearing-based setups. This lower half is unique in that it is only held in place by the magnetic attraction of a Magnecore, with one end of the shaft being inserted into the hole at the bottom of the Core, making contact with the magnet inside. Volcano Change Base's Endurance Mode is simply worthless, the abysmal stability of the Metal Sharp tip means that even with the Life After Death of the free spinning disk, combinations using it are easily outspun, if its pitiful defenses even allow it to survive long enough for Survival to be of any value. This poor performance negates the value of being able to change modes without disassembling the Beyblade. As such, Attack Mode is where all of Volcano Change Base's value resides, the relatively small width of its tip allowing for excellent controllability compared to other metal-tipped Attack Bases, especially considering its relatively low friction, and the relatively tall height of the base is easily compensated for by low hanging Attack Rings such as Triple Tiger or Upper Claw. While considered outclassed by SG Metal Flat Base (Gaia Dragoon V Version) and the shaft of Driger F's SG (Full Auto Clutch Version), due to their faster movement and the latter offering a much more effective combination of Attack and Survival properties (given appropriate customization), Volcano Change Base's excellent ease of use and the forgiving nature of its decent Survival ability means it is a good base for those new to Plastic Generation Attack types, though as with all metal-tipped Attack Bases, the relatively poor recoil control should be accounted for. However, Volcano Change Base's use is not limited to Attack. In fact, it is arguably more useful for its oft-overlooked Survival ability. The good stability and fairly low friction of Attack Mode combined with Volcano Change Base's innate Life After Death allows it to be used successfully for Zombie customizations. While not a top tier choice, Volcano Change Base provides similar Survival ability to the Base and Spin Gear of Wolborg, but with far more versatility, due to the aggressive nature of the Tip and the superior Defense resulting from its ability to catch the Tornado Ridge, making it one of the better second tier Zombie Bases. It should be noted, however, that due to Volcano Change Base's small width, it is one of a few Bases which rely on the Weight Disk for Life After Death, making Wide Survivor more important than ever. As a whole, then, Volcano Change Base is a versatile, reliable and incredibly easy to use Blade Base which falls just short of greatness due to the availability of more focused alternatives. Overall Products Takara Tomy *Dranzer V Hasbro *Dranzer V *Dranzer V - White Version Gallery Takara Tomy DranzerV-10.jpg DranzerV-11.jpg DranzerV-12.jpg Hasbro Trivia References